Packaging for retail items and other products is designed in an attempt to fulfill various objectives depending on the customer. For example, the packaging should securely encase and protect the item from damage during shipping and while displayed to potential consumers. The packaging should discourage removal from the product from the container by potential customers. Additionally, retail packaging should be visually appealing to a potential customer. Further, for both retail and non-retail products, the packaging should identify the product by number for inventory control and/or by name to assist a customer in brand and product identification.
Clamshell packaging and other molded packaging is commonly used for its ability to fulfill the above-stated objectives. Clamshell packaging may include a hinged body molded from a single piece of polymer, where the body includes a front side and a back side. The product may be placed onto one side of the body, then the opposite side is folded along the hinge to mate with the other side. The two sides may be connected together using a friction attachment formed from ridges or bumps on each side. In an alternative, the two sides may be connected together by clamping, heating, and melting the two sides together to provide a more protective encasement of the product.
Before the two sides are connected together, a printed cardboard or plastic insert may be placed within the packaging to identify the product, to provide other product or manufacturer information, or to display attractive graphics to a potential customer in an attempt to increase sales. In another packaging technique, the product or manufacturer information may be printed onto the outside or inside surface of the packaging after molding of the clamshell using a solid ink. In yet another packaging process, a decal including product or manufacturer information may be adhered to the inside or outside of the packaging after molding.
Including a printed cardboard or plastic insert requires additional packaging inventory, added storage space, and additional handling during product packaging, as does the use of a decal. Printing ink onto the product after molding can be challenging as product packaging typically includes contours that are difficult and costly for a manufacturer to print on. Further, decals and printed inks are merely deposited on the surface of the packaging and may therefore flake off or be worn away, scratched, or otherwise damaged by a shifting product inside of the package or through physical contact with boxes or other structures external to the package during product transport and display. Additionally, inserts are often discarded soon after the package is opened and offer no real value to the consumer.
Dye sublimation printing has been used to print on flat items such as identification cards and pre-formed contoured items using a specialty ink. However, these inks are prone to cracking, scratching, and flaking after printing. Forming a print on a contoured surface of a package may be performed by printing onto a label using flexography or offset printing, then adhering the label to the contoured surface of the package. However, because the print is exposed, the label may be damaged from contact with other surfaces during shipping or retail display. Further, these labels are costly to print, handle, and store until use.
A molded packaging product and method that avoids some or all of the deficiencies of prior packaging would be desirable.